No Lies
by Midnight Quartz
Summary: Anger and loneliness drove him, he could not stop the words from being said and because of that he pushed away the one person who cared about him. -Note: Really old fic-


_**POV: Kai**_

I leaned over the bars of the roof top...I looked down and saw small lights below...

I could end this here...I could end this now, but then what's holding me back?

...People tell me that one day I would find the perfect one for me...but I don't think that day will ever come...it's never going to happen...

No one will ever understand what it's like growing up with a life like mine...

No one will ever understand the pain I've felt...

No one will ever understand me...

No one would care if I just ended it now...no one would miss me, no one ever wants to sit and listen to me...But that's just fine, I could care less...

Suddenly I heard a click of a door opening; I didn't bother turning around to see who it was...I didn't care right now...

"I knew I would find you here..." A female voice said.

My eyes widened, how did she find me here?

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"...Am I not allowed to come out here to clear my mind?" The girl asked.

"..." I didn't answer.

I heard her sigh, her footsteps came closer and closer, she was soon standing next to me, her back leaning against the railing she look up at the sky.

"..." I still didn't say anything.

"Kai...I must ask...why are you here?" She asked.

"It's not like you would care..." I replied blankly.

"...Of course I care" She said in a quiet voice.

I didn't believe her...she must be lying; she just wants to use me like Hilary did...

And hurt me like she did...

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me then..." She sighed.

"...Why are you here?" I asked not really caring.

"...Why should I tell you if you haven't told me?" She snapped.

"..." I didn't reply...

"Sorry..." She apologized.

I suddenly looked at her with a look of confusion.

"I shouldn't have yelled...I'm sorry, I'm sure you're under a lot of stress...but so am I so I can't help it when I snap..." She explained looking a bit depressed.

"Don't worry about it" I sighed hardly caring.

For a few moments we simply sat there in silence...

But that silence was broken by her speaking...

"Kai..." She called...

"What?" I pretty much snapped.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her...I can't ever love anyone again because of what Hilary did to me...she lied to me and said that she would listen whenever I needed someone to talk to, but then she went and cheated on me with Tyson...

I envy Tyson...

"...Did you want to talk about anything? Tell me anything?..I mean...I will listen" She said.

I couldn't take it anymore I finally let my anger out.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?! You're just going to end up hurting me like Hilary did! So just fuck off and leave me alone if you don't have anything better to say!" I roared, I soon regretted it as I noticed tears well up in her eyes.

"...Fine Kai...if that's really what you think of me...then...Okay, I'm sorry I wasted you time..." She said as she walked away.

My heart suddenly ached...but why?..

* * *

_**POV: **__Girl_

I ran, I didn't know where I was going but I just ran...I really didn't care where I went...Just as long as I'm away from Kai...If I annoy him that much then I might as well just go away and never come back...

I wish that I was never born...so that I would never have burdened Kai so much...I wish that I wasn't this invisible girl that no one even knew the name of...

No one ever called me Iris...And that was my true name...Everyone just referred to me as 'that girl' of 'hey you' or 'you!' and the list goes on...

I'm useless to everyone, I'm a burden to everyone, I'm a waste of everyone's time...

I don't deserve to even have a name!..

I soon found myself at a small park...I sat down at the bench...I had suddenly realised that it was now pouring...I wonder when that started...

I sat there letting my tears fall at will...

I'm weak...useless, no one will ever want me...

Everyone boy I go out with always ends up hurting me...they just use me for impressions and work...after they're done they just throw me away...But I guess that is what I am to everyone...I toy that they can just throw around whenever they want...

I suddenly heard a small meow.

I looked over to the shadows of a small shallow tree, and saw a tiny black cat with one white paws and one white ear...

It mewed helplessly as it was now drenched.

I quickly ran over and picked up the cat, sitting below a thicker tree I held the cat close to me to keep it warm, it was shivering, and it was very tense...

It mewed, I scratched its head and it soon relaxed.

I gave a small smile as it soon began to purr softly.

"...You're lucky..." I said to the small cat.

It looked up at me curiously with its big golden eyes.

"You don't have to worry about any problems in life...well except maybe weather, but you definitely have it better than me..." I said to the cat.

Of course there wasn't a point, I knew that the cat didn't understand a thing I was saying.

But it didn't matter...It was a cat after all, cats can't understand the life of a human...and that's perfectly normal, but there are just times when you have to speak to someone or even something...no matter who or what it is...

The cat curled up to me and went to sleep, I smiled with a tinge of sadness.

I stroked the cat to help it relax...

Soon I found my eyes drooping...my head lowered but I snapped right back up, I startled the cat a little.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

It didn't seem too disturbed but simply curled back up and went back to sleep.

I decided that I would do that too...I don't want to burden anyone so I'll just sleep out here...I don't care if I get sick...If I die it would just give everyone else relief from me...

So I closed my eyes and the darkness soon took over my thoughts...

_**POV: Kai**_

I ran, I ran as fast as I could I searched everywhere...I couldn't find her...

Many images flashed through my head of the possible things that could have happened to her...

She could have killed herself already and it would be my fault...

I have to find her...it doesn't matter how I just have to...

I searched for many hours but found nothing...

I suddenly felt faint...

But I can't give up now...I won't ever forgive myself if I find out that she died or killed herself...

I just...can't...

After a few more minutes of search I still couldn't find a single thing...

I couldn't take it anymore...I fell...I collided with the hard ground...I didn't bother getting up...it would just be so much better if I was gone...gone for good from everyone's lives...

I let my eyes shut and the darkness consumed me...

* * *

_**POV: Iris**_

I heard birds...birds chirping.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I looked around me, I had survived the night...which means every still has to put up with me...

I felt weight on me...wait what?

I looked in my lap and found the cat that I had found last night, it was still there it hadn't left...

I smiled.

The cat suddenly opened its eyes and stretched.

"Good morning" I said smiling.

It mewed at me.

"Well the rain is over now...you should go home now..." I told the small cat.

It mewed at me happily, it almost seemed like it did understand me for a moment...

It jumped off me, I had expected for it to leave right away but instead it rubbed its head against my side.

I smiled...

I stroked it one last time.

"Good luck" I said to it before it went away.

I stood up and stretch...my body was aching I guess that wasn't exactly the best position to sleep in, but I had to keep the cat dry...

I soon left the park...

As I walked along the path I looked straight ahead, I had nowhere to go...I could go back to my flat, but...Well I'd just be a burden for the neighbours...

Where am I going?..I seriously don't know...it's not home that's for sure...

I suddenly noticed something in the distance...it was...I couldn't make it out.

But soon I realised that it was a body...a person...

As I got even closer I noticed who that person was...It was...KAI!

"KAI!" I yelled as I ran over.

"Kai!" I yelled again turning him over so he was on his back,

"Kai!" I yelled once more, I shook him.

...Nothing...

"Kai..." I whispered...My eyes welled up with tears which soon streamed down my cheeks,

"Kai..." I said holding him close...He was gone and it was all my fault..

"I'm sorry Kai...I'm sorry...it's all my fault..." I whispered...

"I'm...So...rry" I heard someone say, my eyes widened, I quickly looked at Kai's face, his eyes were ever so slightly open.

"Kai..." I whispered...

"I'm sorry..." He repeated.

"No Kai...I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had to come and ruin your life...I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I'm so annoying" I apologized.

He shook his head.

"No...It's not your fault..." He said weakly.

"But it is..." I said still crying.

"...I was worried about you..." He said.

"What?" I asked not believing what I just heard.

"I was worried about you...I'm sorry about what I said...I'm sorry..." He said.

"No Kai...you were right about me...I am a waste of time..." I sobbed.

Suddenly I felt Kai's hand on my cheek.

"Kai?" I asked.

"Shh..." He said shushing me.

I sobbed.

Then he did something unexpected...

I felt his lips touch mine...

My eyes widened.

He managed to snaked his arms around my waist, I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer...

My eyes were now closed...I was caught in the moment...

I was soon released from the kiss.

We stared at each other in the eyes...

"Kai?" I asked.

"...I'm sorry Iris...I really am" He said quietly.

My eyes widened.

Kai gave me a look of concern.

"...You just called me by...by my...real name" I said.

Kai's eyes widened too...he then smiled.

"Yes...yes I did...And I don't regret saying it..." Kai replied.

"...So...do you hate me?" I asked worried.

He shook his head.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I lashed out at you...I'm sorry I know you were only trying to help me...but...I've just never had anyone to care for me...Well I once did think Hilary truly cared...but...in the end I found out that she was only using me..." He said.

He tried to sit up but winced.

"Kai don't try to move..." I told him.

He looked at me...

"Do you care?" He asked searching my eyes.

I smiled a small smile...

"Yes Kai...I care...I care a lot" I replied.

He smirked.

"I love you" He said.

My heart missed a beat.

Did he just say what I think he just said?..No one has ever said that to me before...

Well no one has ever said it and meant it anyway...

"Kai..." I whispered.

_**POV: Kai**_

"Kai..." Iris whispered.

I felt a little worried about what she was about to say...but it would be no surprise if she hated me...

"Yes?" I asked.

I waited for it...

"I love you too" She said.

My eyes widened.

I then smiled.

I brought her close and captured her in a kiss, which she happily returned.

I licked the bottom of her lip requesting entry, and surprisingly she granted it...

My tongue explore her mouth...Our tongues intertwined.

We soon broke away for air.

She stared at me and I stared back at her...

Her eyes showed vibrance, love...

"I love you Kai..." Iris said once more.

"...No lies?" I asked.

"No lies..." She confirmed nodding then hugging me...

I of course hugged her back...

* * *

And that's the end...Sorry if it's a bit weird in some parts...but I'm half asleep right now, but I just HAD to write this...It's been in my mind for too long!

This is mostly for a friend of mine...I'm sure she'll know who she is...if she doesn't then...well...hm...I really wouldn't know what really...

Well R&R (if you want to). Feel free to flame if you really want to, I don't really care just note that you won't be getting a reply whether you're a registered member or not...


End file.
